A Shoulder To Cry On
by KAMShark
Summary: well kurt and blaine break because kurt thinks blaine cheated with sebastian but what happens to make blaine and sebastian actually make it work? read to find out :) (rated on future sceens)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Fan fic I don't really hate Klaine it's just Blaine and Sebastian are my two favourite characters. This is set when Kurt and Sebastian meet but Kurt breaks with Blaine because he thinks Blaine's cheating. It switches from Blaine's POV and Sebastian's so I'll put BBB for Blaine and SSS for Sebastian – KAMShark**

**Chapter 1**

**BBB**

I can't believe he thinks I _cheated_ on him I was just talking with Sebastian; Sebastian was the one that flirted. "You OK Blaine?" His mum said putting down his plate of food. "You seem a bit lost…" She moved down close to his ear. "Is it something to do with Kurt?" She whispered softly. They turned and looked at Blaine's dad carefully. Blaine just nodded looking back to his mum. "We'll talk later OK, baby?" His mum smiled softly. Once the family had sat down his dad started going on about his day as his mum and Blaine just sat nodding their heads like lemons. The dinner didn't take too long as it was a Monday and they only have a quick dinner on a Monday. They didn't know why they just did.

Later his mum came and sat on his bed. Blaine shut his laptop and looked at her, almost in tears. "So what happened sweetie? Did he do something to hurt you?" His mum said putting her hand on his knee. "No he broke with me because he thinks I cheated." He said softly holding in the tears. "Well did you? It's ok if you did there's always a reason so I won't be harsh on you for it." She smiled warmly. Blaine loved how understanding his mum was. "No, I would never cheat on him. I love him so much." Blaine couldn't hold back the tears after that and he just burst into tears. His mum moved close to hold him and comfort him. "I understand. But why would he think you cheated on him? You haven't been distant have you?" his mum said in a soft tone. "I haven't been distant but… there's this boy called… Sebastian Smythe, he goes to Dalton… he flirts with me… he did try to _get _me to cheat on Kurt with him but I refused… I never flirted back and we were just friends… I never wanted anything more from him…" Blaine said sobbing softly. "That means you didn't do anything wrong right? So you could still get back together?" she said hopefully. "No he said that if… if I tried to talk to him… he would get his brother to beat me up… Mum he told me to just go back to Dalton and he told me to 'go be a skank over there'… I just wanted to punch him for thinking I would ever break his heart… and the fact he broke mine by saying that…" Blaine couldn't find the words to help. "It's ok sweetie. Couldn't Sebastian help with it? He could tell him that you didn't cheat on Kurt with him, couldn't he?" She said making it sound simple. Only it wasn't that simple. Sebastian would never let the opportunity to get into Blaine's pants _go._ Never mind _help _them get back together. He told his mum and she left him alone. She said something about Dalton to herself as she left. But it sounded like she thought it was a good idea for him to go _back_.

SSS

Blaine and Kurt have broken and I can finally fuck Blaine well I'll date him before and after that, but _yes_! Blaine is so hot and his cute little school boy gimmick is adorable. Wait what did Nick just say? I really should pay more attention to my followers… I mean fellow warblers.

BBB

Oh no glee club is going to _suck, _everyone's on my back saying I cheated and a couple who's Sebastian's every now and then. Blaine walked into the choir room he saw the invisible divide in the room (aka Kurt and the new directions, then me in the corner where everyone will give me evils, well that's just _great_ kill me now). "Wow look what the dog dragged in? A skank in his prime." Quinn's eyes felt like knives to his chest. Kurt didn't spare a glance just kept his head down in his lap. That wasn't like him; he would expect most of the glares and insults to be from Kurt himself not the sheep herding him. "Right guys… Blaine take a seat please." Mr Shoe said pointing to the chairs. Mr Shoe said a bunch of stuff that Blaine just seemed to ignore. This isn't like me normally I will be sending ideas on my tip toes at Mr Shoe but I can't stop thinking of _Sebastian _surprisingly. I can't think why. I mean Kurt and everyone are sending me evils but all I can think about is the one who started this in the first place. He lost his trail as thought as someone started to try and get his attention. Mr Shoe was looking at him concerned. "Sorry what?" Blaine said snapping back to life. "You seem a little off topic. So I asked if you were OK." Mr Shoe said waiting for the answer. "Of course he's fine he just found someone to-"

"I've had it with this!" Blaine said interrupting Santana. "I have no clue what Kurt has told you all, but I didn't cheat on you!" Blaine's attention snapped to Kurt, who was now looking at him intently. "I would never do that to you Kurt, I barely even know Sebastian I wouldn't dream of hurting you with him. I came here for you Kurt, I changed my whole life just to make you happy, and I know I said it was for me it was just because you do this thing where you say one thing and mean… well whatever… but I loved you Kurt and if you can't even _trust _me… well I can't be with you. And why the heck are you lot all on his side like I'm not a part of this group?! I've given my all to this group and you all still think I'm a warbler. And they have been a hell of a lot nicer to me than you guys have…" Blaine lost himself in Kurt's eyes at some point. "Well why don't you just go back to the warblers?" Santana sneered. "I am… and I was trying to figure out how to tell you… but it wouldn't matter." Blaine said moving towards the door. Kurt's eyes had softened towards Blaine. He was about to leave when Brittany had wondered over to Blaine. "Blaine, I think that all that gel in your hair has blocked your brainwaves because Kurt is an amazing person and you wouldn't cheat on him with that chipmunk, which isn't sexy at all." Brittany said. Blaine just walked out waving her off.

Blaine had just got in his car when he heard a knock on the window. He turned to see Rachel standing outside the passenger door. She opened the door and climbed in. she sat looking at Blaine trying to figure out what exactly to say. "Um… Kurt ran out in tears after you said that. When I spoke to him he just said he ruined it all. Do… do you mean that you didn't want to… you know...?" Rachel couldn't continue she was lost for words. "I said I can't be in a relationship where only one of us as full trust and the other blames me for cheating when I was only having a coffee and a chat to another gay guy. I mean can I no longer have gay _friends_? I haven't even slept with him never mind anyone else." Blaine said bursting into tears. "Kurt really does love you…" Rachel said putting a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Loved me. You don't blame someone you love for cheating and break up with them without the slightest bit of proof other than: 'you were talking at the Lima Bean' do you?" Blaine said looking at his hand. His phone started to buzz in his pocket. As the screen lit up he saw the time. "Sorry I really have to go." Blaine said putting the key in the ignition an ignoring the call. Rachel got out the car and went to shut it when she said. "Where?" Blaine looked at her. "My dad needs me to go with him somewhere he doesn't really want to do it so if I'm late he will kill me." Rachel nodded and shut the door. She stepped back and let Blaine get to his business.

At the part fair (Where you buy and sell car/vehicle parts) Blaine was looking around for the part his dad needed. "So you're transferring back to Dalton then? What did you do to Kurt?" His dad said looking at a part. "Um yeah but Kurt didn't trust me so we broke." Blaine said looking to his dad hoping for a heart to heart conversation with his dad. "Right ok I found the part you go unlock the car and wait in there." His dad threw him the keys. No such luck.

**Hey I now have a Tumblr account so just look for KAMShark and I can post extra info and if you had a question or something I'll post the answer there - KAMShark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey just wanted to say thanks to santana12226 but I don't think his dad will see how awesome Blaine is until Sebastian gives him a sort out. Any way this chapter actually might get somewhere without being six chapters (chapter 1 was originally) –KAMShark **

**Chapter 2**

BBB

Well I really don't want to be spending another day at McKinley never mind a whole week. Blaine was just making his way to his locker after last lesson, off to glee club. People had been looking at him funny all day. I couldn't be arsed with gel this morning so I just showered and left it so that's understandable. "Blaine? You ok? That's some funky hairdo you're rocking there." Mercedes was standing behind him, Kurt just walked on looking back obviously wondering what she was on about. "Um, yeah I just didn't bother with hair gel today-" Kurt interrupted Blaine by dragging Mercedes away from the afro of uncharacteristic messy Blaine. Blaine just shut his locker and headed the other way to glee club, the long way but if it meant avoiding Kurt, let's just say it was short for the distance he would to avoid eye contact. Once he got through the door to glee club he found a few confused and amused looks heading his way. "Blaine you took my advice and lost some of the hair gel, but now I see why you had it on." Brittany said. The glee club laughed at that. Blaine just went to his seat at the back, but after yesterday everyone had spread back out a bit. Kurt walked over to him. "Blaine can we talk later, maybe with coffee?" Kurt looked less convinced than he sounded. "Um I'm meeting up with the warbler actually so I can't really maybe another time…" Blaine said apologetically. "Yeah sure 'the warblers' basically Sebastian and a condom isn't it!" Kurt suddenly burst out. "No Sebastian will be there but he doesn't want to go in the first place! And why would it matter to you anyways we're _over_!" The last word hit Kurt like ice, he stepped back as if Blaine had pushed him away with his words. "So you admit it then? You would have sex with him?" Kurt just yelled not caring for the fact Mr Shoe had just strolled in. Everyone was staring at the fight that had just broken out before their eyes. "No! I didn't, we just talk that's all we ever do. And it wouldn't matter what I say you just always make out that I'm lying. And we're over so why do you care?" Blaine started to lower his voice in an attempt not to burst into tears _again_. At that moment, perfectly timed, Sebastian wondered in. "You two are _so _dramatic I'd hate to be either of your boyfriends. Especially gay face here. So are you coming? The warblers told me to pick you up. Well actually they sort of yelled and I didn't want to be stuck with being moaned at constantly…" Sebastian smirked at everyone looking at him, such a poser. "Oh just piss off Sebastian haven't you done enough?" Kurt said turning to the warbler. "Kurt! You're the only one who's done anything wrong, Sebastian is innocent. You ruined this relationship not me _or_ Sebastian." Blaine said quietly sitting back down. "Wait what? What does he think I did?" Sebastian said. His eyes changed into a deeper emerald. "He thinks I had sex with you… while we were together." Blaine said switching between Sebastian and Kurt. Sebastian leant against the doorway. "I would remember that. But I'm pretty sure as far as we got was talking and making Blaine eat a muffin but don't think I had sex with him." Sebastian sneered. Kurt shot Sebastian a look as if to say 'screw you' then he looked softly down to Blaine. "Blaine… I… I'm sorry…" Kurt said quietly. Blaine stood up and passed him. "Yeah well tough." Blaine said pushing pass Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes followed Blaine then he looked to the glee club. "Well nice to meet you, not really but-" Blaine dragged Sebastian along after him.

SSS

Blaine and Sebastian drove to Blaine's house (in separate cars) and Blaine dropped off some stuff. Blaine got into Sebastian's car, and the headed off. "Hey you ok? You're very quiet. I'm sorry about Kurt, as much as I want to fuck you, I really am sorry." He tried not to smirk but well what can you do about it. "Very comforting Sebastian, _totally _feel better now." Blaine said sarcastically. "Sorry I'm not the greatest at comforting when it comes to words." Sebastian sneered trying to lift the move. Well that wasn't awkward was it? I can't understand why he so hung up on Kurt, he isn't _that _hot. Well I could get him alone now and _persuade _him to see it my way. "Can we talk before we go see the warblers, or after actually would be better?" Blaine sniffed. Here's my chance. "Yeah of course, anything. Only because I sort of caused this." Sebastian said smirking. "No, Sebastian it was Kurt's fault, he just got you involved and you don't deserve that." The rest of the journey was filled with the radio and every now and then, when a good song came on, a sing along.

BBB

They had just walked into the senior commons when they were met by a chorus of greetings by the super hyper warblers. Sebastian immediately moved away from the crowd and rolled his eyes, that made Blaine smirk. Blaine was quite surprised by how excited they were, it wasn't like Blaine was actually welcomed into the new directions. Blaine finally felt a home, back with the warblers, without Kurt. What would Kurt do without him though after all it was only Blaine who helped him through that rough patch with David Karofsky. But who cared he didn't trust him being friends with someone gay so he can go screw David for all I care.

Later on after catching up with the warblers (again I swear we did this not so long ago, what could possibly have happened in that time) Sebastian and Blaine went upstairs to talk like Sebastian had promised. None of the warblers would notice Sebastian leaving, he had spent the entire time completely distracted by his iPhone, so wouldn't miss the constant insults, but they were distracted by a number they were going to do for one of the warblers' parents who had gotten ill (they're not dramatic they're passionate) so Blaine wouldn't be missed either. "So what happened with the two of you then? And why would he think that you and me had sex, you seem pretty frigid around me." Sebastian smirked at the glare Blaine proposed on him. "I don't know why but, he has it in his head that I'm some sort of whore and I'm like secretly _with _you." Blaine started shaking his head in disapproval, as he sat on Sebastian's bed. He noticed Sebastian secretly becoming uncomfortable at the action, why would he do that he obviously totally comfortable with guys being on his bed. I'm pretty sure I can smell the deodorant of whoever he hooked up with last night. "Not like I didn't impose that I liked you or anything." Sebastian joked, the two boys laughed at that. Feeling the now comfortable atmosphere Sebastian sat on the end of his bed. "Well that didn't help too much." Blaine snorted in agreement. "Blaine. I wouldn't have tried again after you told me that you loved him." Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes, Blaine looked back. His eyes looked glazed over. A tear trailed down his jaw line. "Look I know you probably won't appreciate this… but I could give you a blow… job. It would make you feel better, don't worry it won't have to mean anything." Sebastian said looking at his feet. "Um, I don't… you don't have to if it makes you feel, like…" Blaine was lost for words, but he wanted to say yes. But what if it made Sebastian feel awkward around him. That was the last thing he would want. After all he really liked Sebastian. "Don't worry if it makes you feel awkward then I won't but if you do, it won't mean anything if you don't want it to…" Sebastian was now looking directly at Blaine. Blaine looked at Sebastian, he had no clue how pretty Sebastian's eyes looked in dim light. The green of his eyes just sparkling. He bit his lip. He leaned over and went to kiss Sebastian, but stopped to say something. "Will this mean anything to you?" Blaine asked almost touching Sebastian's lips. "Of course." He whispered. They kissed softly to start off, Sebastian (of course) took control and deepened the kiss, and Blaine pushed himself on top of Sebastian pinning him down on the bed. They broke it off to catch their breath. They looked at each other for a second, Sebastian's heartbeat was fast on Blaine's chest, Sebastian's breath was ghosting Blaine's lips. They leant back onto the bed so they were more comfortable then went back in for the kiss. Sebastian tried to put his tongue deep into Blaine's mouth. Blaine pondered it a moment then let him in. The rush was just so fast, Sebastian tried to take off Blaine's vest, Blaine didn't stop him, but he broke the kiss to help. Sebastian placed more kisses all over his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, Blaine just took off his bow tie and started taking off Sebastian's blazer. Once they were down to just their pants they stopped and sat up for a second. "Do you really want this?" Sebastian panted. "Yeah, I really do." Blaine said trying to catch his breath. Sebastian started to pull off Blaine's pants, Blaine kissed his neck. Blaine Pulled off Sebastian's pants as Sebastian got lube and condoms out of the bedside draw. Blaine took the covers out from under them. Sebastian nibbled on Blaine's hip and slowly kissed down towards his crotch. He started to lick Blaine's length and suck on the tip lightly. Blaine moaned at the action. Sebastian started to open one of the packets and moments later pushed Blaine's thighs back. He entered slowly. Blaine hadn't done this before, but he felt like he had. Sebastian started to pump in and out slowly to start off. Blaine sort of lost track of how long they were doing each other for until he felt the edge nearing by this time Sebastian was moving fast and hard. Blaine wasn't sure when Sebastian came but he was pretty sure it was close to when he had. They laid down together for a second trying to catch their breath. Sebastian pulled the cover over them as the drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey follow me on Tumblr it's random but well that's the word that most people would use to describe me. The last chapter was from Blaine's POV mostly so I'll make the same stuff from Sebby's soon but not sure when. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 3**

SSS

Sebastian woke up a little before Blaine and just looked at him hoping that he didn't look too proud of himself when the other boy stirred. When Blaine finally woke up he just snuggled into Sebastian's bare chest. Then he stiffened and shot up. "Oh shit I didn't text anyone where I was!" Blaine said in a whispered yell (HOW THE FUCK DO YOU YELL _AND _WHISPER AT THE _SAME _TIME!) "Hey came down I texted your mum a little after you slipped out of it." Sebastian said stroking Blaine's head. "It's Saturday so nowhere for you to be OK?" It wasn't a question it was a statement Sebastian was good at that. Sebastian saw the concerned look on the boy's face. "Don't worry I didn't imply anything other than you crashed because we kept you too long." Blaine's face softened. "I more worried about how you got pass the password-"

"You murmured it in your sleep…" Sebastian said with his bored sounding voice. Sebastian was then struck by something massive. "Wait, am I in a relationship?" Massive for Sebastian. "You're worried about being in a relationship? Think about my position I'm in a relationship with the guy that got me dumped. I don't even want to _think _about when Kurt and the new directions find out. Kurt would probably skin me!" Blaine snorted. Sebastian laughed too. "Come here." Sebastian leaned in to kiss Blaine; Blaine relaxed against the pillows and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "If you don't tape Kurt's reaction I _will_ hurt you." Sebastian sneered. He looked at Blaine's expression. "I'm kidding… God take a joke could you." Sebastian mocked. He chewed Blaine's lip, teasing him. He felt the bulge in Blaine's pants. "You really need to get that under control." Sebastian sneered. "Sorry!" Blaine started to panic trying to die it down as his cheeks started to get a red tinge to them. Sebastian kissed him softly on his forehead. "Calm down it's ok, it doesn't bother me." Sebastian pulled Blaine to sit on his lap. Blaine snuggled down into his lap, so Sebastian relaxed his head into Blaine's shoulders. "We should probably have a shower and head down before they get the idea." Sebastian sneered at the accusation. "Good thinking I'll go first then." Sebastian went to get up. "Wouldn't it be quicker if we got in together?" Sebastian sneered at Blaine's question he knew Blaine wasn't too experienced but he still found it funny. "Not exactly, babe." He sneered heading into the shower.

Once they had both showered they headed down stairs to breakfast. The warblers immediately looked at the two of them. "Hey Blaine, so what were you two up to?" Jeff said jumping to his feet and directing Blaine to the table. Pretty sure he could find a table three feet in front of him Jeff he's not blind. "Whatever Jess." Sebastian sat down at the end of the table away from the rest of the warblers, but close enough so he could hear and make comments. "How did that nickname start?" Blaine sneered. "They was how he writes f's looks like an s. Same way Killer started, I'm creative." Sebastian said sounding bored. The warblers started talking to Blaine; Sebastian just ignored them because he couldn't be bothered to listen.

BBB

Once he had got home his mum intercepted him immediately. "So where have you been?" She said mockingly. "Your new boyfriend must have texted me because I know the warblers are too nice to keep you and you would never lie to me would you?" It was less of a question more of a statement. "No. Mum the warblers did honestly keep me, only because they were excited about me coming back. You know how they get." Blaine said, it surprised him how casual it sounded as he was normally a bad liar. "Yes I do. Remember you used to be one." She said letting him go upstairs to his room.

Later that weekend he was studying in his room, when he got a call. It was from Sebastian. "Hey, babe." Sebastian said as he heard Blaine pick up. "Hi Seb." He sneered. He had never been referred to as 'babe' because Blaine was always considered the man in the relationship with Kurt. Kurt wasn't into pet names. "So we gonna talk about last night? And like who _can _we tell?" Sebastian said sounding bored as ever. Blaine sat back into his pillows. "Well we can't tell the warblers because _somehow, _no clue how, it would get to the new directions meaning Kurt. And we can't tell the new directions." Blaine confirmed. "What about parents?" Sebastian said, Blaine could almost picture the smirk on his face. "My dad couldn't give a shit either way…" Blaine said. "Language Blaine!" He heard his mum yell from outside the door. Sebastian laughed. "Well my mum probably already knows. I don't know about your dad will he imply anything to the warblers if one of them came round your house?" Blaine asked. "Ha the warblers at my house. I think not. But if they managed to sneak pass my 'chipmunk' senses as gay face would say, he probably wouldn't." Blaine laughed at Sebastian's words. "Well who else?" Blaine thought for a moment. "Do you have any siblings?" Sebastian asked. "Oh there's no way I would tell Cooper, that would just give him a way to pick on me." Blaine stated. "So you have a brother? Can't wait to meet him." Sebastian joked. "Is he hotter than you?" Sebastian mocked. "You've already seen him I promise you. He's the guy from the 'Free Credit Rating Today' commercial." Blaine sighed. "Oh. I thought I heard Anderson somewhere before, you're hotter though." Sebastian said, not sounding as excited as he would of thought. "Thanks no one's ever said that before." They hadn't, Blaine wondered what Kurt would had said if he had told him, probably not have believed me, not like he trusts me. "Well his eye colour's weird. But you are sexy in every way…" Sebastian said. "From last night I would know…" Sebastian whispered. Blaine could feel a bulge in his pants again. What is it about Sebastian that does this? Is he like some sort of master at it? "I sense you're getting a boner… Do you want me to come round and… ha sort it out?" He whispered flirtily. Screw you Seb every time we talk now that me and Kurt have broken up you manage to give me a boner we aren't even face to face and here I am with a bulge over you! "My parents are in. So, no you can't sort it out." Blaine only dared to say that. "Sort what out?" His mum said walking in. Blaine immediately grabbed his laptop to cover the bulge. "Nothing just talking about homework with a friend." Sebastian was laughing in the background. "Who's this friend then?" She said putting away some washing. "Um you won't know them." Blaine said as Sebastian tried to cut in over the phone. "Well I know for a fact you ran out of glee club with that Sebastian boy, Kurt came yesterday looking for you. I'm your mum I know you're dating him." She kept her hand out. "I wasn't planning on it just happened." Blaine said handing the phone. She just shook her head disapprovingly. "Right Sebastian. Just you be careful, and look after him. If you hurt him I'll send his brother to sort you out." She stopped at the reaction that Blaine had, he burst into laughter. Sebastian had just used that term to imply having sex with him, he just couldn't hold in his laughter. When Blaine got his phone back he heard Sebastian mumbling. "You are so childish." He sneered.

It was Monday, Blaine's last Monday at McKinley. He was gonna leave on a good impression, so no hair gel green skinny jeans grey short sleeved shirt and grey with yellow striped vest. No bow tie he today couldn't decide on the colour. "Blaine! Hold up." He heard from behind him. He turned to face… Mr Shoe. He was a few feet behind. "When were you planning on telling me? You could have mucked up our whole plan for sectionals." Mr Shoe led him into the choir room. "Um I was going to announce it before everyone left but Kurt started on me so I well got angry and stormed out. Sorry Mr Shoe." Blaine said taking the seat Mr Shoe handed him. "Oh it's ok Blaine. So what happened between you and Kurt? He mentioned you cheating but I don't believe you would do that to him from how he talked about you last year. Don't worry it was all good. And you transferred for him and that doesn't sound like something a cheater would do." Mr Shoe was always the one who got it in the new directions you have to admit. "I didn't cheat he thinks I did but I didn't. But… can I tell you something? But if I do you can't tell the glee club please. It would kill me." Blaine pleaded. "Yeah sure." Mr Shoe said looking concerned. "Um well. After the meeting with the warblers. I um well…" Blaine was figuring out whether to tell him or not. "It's ok you can tell me." Mr Shoe said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Me and Sebastian, well we did what Kurt blamed me of doing while we were still together. I didn't mean to it just happened." Blaine said. "So you didn't cheat you just _wanted _to? Or am I missing something."

"No I didn't want to cheat on him. Sebastian and I were just friends but when me and Kurt broke up I didn't see him like that. Not until yesterday at least. But I feel really guilty, that's why you can't tell Kurt or the others the guilt would kill me." At that point the only person that would interpret it in the wrong way walked in. "So you admit to cheating?" Blaine was shocked that Kurt had heard their conversation. "No! Kurt! Blaine didn't cheat on you." Thank the world that Mr Shoe was there. "He was talking about something else there. But I had promised not to tell you guys so I can't tell you what that was about." Blaine nodded hoping Kurt would believe Mr Shoe. "Ok… Blaine why would it kill you to tell me what you just said to Mr Shoe? And why didn't you pick up last night?" Blaine's eyes were tearing up. "Kurt can I tell you this, but promise me you won't hate me I still want to be friends with you." Blaine looked at Mr Shoe as if to tell him to stay, and then back to Kurt questioning him. "I can't promise anything Blaine." He said grabbing a chair to sit next to Blaine, Blaine swivelled to face Kurt. "Ok… Um well after I was taking to the warblers and just catching up. Me and Sebastian went upstairs to talk about me and you breaking up." Blaine looked to see whether Kurt wanted to say anything. "So he led into the perfect sex trap." He forced out a laugh. "He saw I was upset and he… _we_ kissed, and well-" Kurt slapped him hard around the cheek. Mr Shoe went to say something but Blaine put out a hand to stop him. "I know I deserved that, it's ok Mr Shoe." Blaine said looking back at Kurt he could see exactly how much he was hurting. "Actually I was going to say that I should go get Emma." Kurt laughed and nodded. Mr Shoe ran to go get her. When the two of them came back they all sat down. "I filled her in on what's happened." Mr Shoe said. "You were actually the last couple I thought I would end up with from the glee club." Emma said. "Kurt we are dating, but you can't be mad because we broke up before that. I promise you I didn't see him that way before when we were together. Then well once he kissed me something clicked. But I did love you Kurt and you have to admit you loved me too." Blaine said. "Yeah that's why it hurts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews. Um I have kinda got a bit confused between chapter 3 of the new warbler and a shoulder to cry on so just bear with me I'm fixing it. – KAMShark**

**Chapter 4**

BBB

Blaine was still feeling guilty from telling Kurt. Kurt kept looking at him soppy eyes, Rachel noticed and she's figuring it out or planning to interrogate one of us. Probably me because she was on Kurt's side. "Why is _he _even here? He's obviously just tricking Kurt like Jesse did to Rachel." Puck said. "Knock it off Puckerman he didn't trick me to infiltrate the new directions." Kurt snapped. "Yeah because he would have to be crafty to do that. He obviously isn't seeing as he got caught." Santana sighed pretending to look at her nails. "Um I actually was talking to Sebastian, and if talking to someone is cheating then everyone has cheated." Blaine snapped at Santana. "Blaine has a point guys. Now can we get back to practicing for sectionals?" Mr Shoe demanded. "Thanks Mr Shoe." Kurt said. Blaine was even surprised by Kurt's casualness.

SSS

Right another day of warbler rubbish. God I'm bored. Well at least me and Blaine are meeting at the Lima Bean today. I love our little meetings at the Lima Bean. Well most of them were accidental but they were still fun. Blaine had asked him to catch him up on all the classes at Dalton so he wasn't desperately behind.

After at the Lima Bean he walked in and lined up to get his coffee. He paid for it and looked around for Blaine. When he saw him he also the familiar sight of Kurt and Rachel with him. "Hey Killer." He said as he approached. "Hobbit, gay face." His nicknames were endless. "See? This is why Sebastian's a dick Blaine. And you deserve better." Kurt said without losing eye contact with Blaine. "And he should _so _date you. Because everyone _loves _to be blamed for cheating." Sebastian said messing up Kurt's hair. Kurt immediately tried fixing it. "Why are they here Anderson? Explain quick my full attention runs out when I sip this coffee." Sebastian said boredly. "Um we all need to talk this out civilly-"

"We know that's hard for you so we won't keep you long." Rachel interrupted. "Sorry Blaine, continue." Rachel sorted he hair. "Um… please sit down." Blaine stammered. Sebastian sat next to Blaine and swung his spare arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine looked apologetically at Kurt. "Well Rachel what was your problem with this?" Kurt said. "Well everything but that's not helpful." Rachel said darting a look at Sebastian. "But Sebastian is mean Blaine. He calls everyone names. He even calls you names." Rachel said with a concerned. "Hold on so does Santana. And Killer has a story behind it." He darted Sebastian a look when he laughed. "I was told that he broke too many hearts to stay at Dalton any longer. If you physically broke someone's heart they would die. I do hope you two are smart enough to piece the rest together." Sebastian smirked. "Anything else? Dalton students have a curfew and I would prefer not to have to explain the pointlessness of detentions at Dalton again." Sebastian smirked and sipped his coffee. Wow nether of the McKinley students took their eyes off him for a second. "Do shut up, you psychotic chipmunk." Kurt said. Sebastian sneered and put his smirk back on. "Sebastian, try not to retaliate." Blaine said snuggling into his arm. "I don't retaliate I tell the truth." Sebastian said boredly. Blaine sighed and nodded to Kurt. "He could hurt you Blaine-"

"Can you quit referring to me as if I'm not here? And it's not like you didn't hurt him first." Sebastian said. Shit I didn't mean to say it like that. It was an almost yell, Sebastian was normally chilled out so even that seemed weird. "It's rude." He came back down from the little slip up. "So are you." Rachel sneered. Sebastian sneered. "Rachel he does have a point." Kurt faced her. "Here they go again…" Sebastian mumbled something in French. "I did hurt him first, and while I was still angry with him Sebastian was there. There for him. When I wasn't." Kurt said trying not to cry in front of Sebastian. "I'm going now. You and Sebastian should be happy together." Blaine managed to stop Rachel before she followed Kurt. "Can you ask Kurt about whether he still wants to be friends? Please it would mean a lot." Rachel just looked at Sebastian. "It doesn't bother me who you're _friends _with Blaine." He said pulling him in. Rachel nodded. "I'm sure he'll like that."

BBB

"Ok now you have to explain why that just happened." Sebastian said. "Um well after glee club…" He started.

_"Blaine!" Rachel approached him; Finn hooked to her arm (Probably to intimidate him). "You need to get Sebastian to meet you at the Lima Bean today so Kurt, you, Sebastian and I can have a civil chat." She proposed. "Yeah that should be ok. We were meeting up to help me catch up." Blaine said, looking nervously up at the giant hanging up over him. "Good it's settled then."_

"So we were going to study but then that happened. But to make up for it my parents are out for a couple hours… so…" Blaine smiled at Sebastian. "Yeah ok."

Once they had got back to Blaine's house, they decided not to rush this time. They held each other's hand and strolled up the stairs. They got into Blaine's room and Blaine walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms over his neck. They kissed, Blaine had to go on his tip toes and Sebastian had to lean down a bit to reach each other. Sebastian broke the kiss. "Lie down then." He pointed towards the bed. Blaine gave him evils. "If you try and tell me to roll over, I _will _slap you." Sebastian laughed. "Aw puppy. I'm sorry." Sebastian mocked. "Screw you." Blaine walked over to his bed pulling Sebastian along. Blaine took off his shirt. "Wait I thought we were just making out." Sebastian said. "We are. Just with shirts off." Blaine said pulling off Sebastian's blazer. Sebastian started taking off his shirt. Once they both had their shirts off Blaine sat down on the bed. Wow he is surprisingly toned. "Enjoying the view?" Sebastian sneered. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled himself on the bed. Blaine kissed his neck. They continued for a _while_. Then Sebastian pulled away. "I'll give you something for when you're lonely." He pushed Blaine back and started a love bite off on his neck. "Seb, baby, what if someone sees it?" Blaine said stroking his hands through his hair. "So what?" Sebastian continued.

The next day in glee club Blaine flinched as Finn shoved him to the ground. "What are you doing with Sebastian?!" Finn yelled. "Finn! I told you to leave him! He can fall for who he wants now." Kurt said helping Blaine to his feet. Blaine nodded to Kurt as if to say thanks. "Sorry Kurt, we know you get why _your _man's with that dick," Puck darted a look at Blaine. "But we can't except that. Sebastian is bad news for everyone." He said with a concerned look at Kurt. "Hold on. You guys aren't being fair. None of you know Sebastian. He isn't _that_ bad, him and Kurt just don't get along so you all assume that he's a bad guy." Blaine said to defend his boyfriend. Just then as if his name being said aloud summoned him, Sebastian walked in. "Who's a bad guy?" He smirked; looking at Blaine's confused face. "You!" Santana jumped to life moving towards Sebastian. "You are bad news for him, you stole Blaine from Kurt and if you don't wipe that stupid smirk off your face I _will _ends you!" Santana moved up to Sebastian so their faces were practically touching. Sebastian pushed her back and straightened his blazer. "First of all; ever heard of personal space? Secondly; I did not _steal _Blaine from Kurt, Kurt broke his heart and he came to me-"

Blaine stepped between them. "So you can't blame him for anything. It was all my fault and Kurt broke with me." Blaine finished before Sebastian said something to set off the short tempered cheerleader. Santana walked back to her girlfriend. "That smirk is still stupid." She said slyly. "Oh go join the golf team Lopez!" Sebastian snared. She almost went berserk if Brittany hadn't stopped her from leaving her seat. "Watch it or I will-"

"Knock it off Sebastian. You're really not helping me with your argument. Besides…" He started to whisper. "I think your smirk is totally sexy." He whispered. Kurt had heard and looked the tiniest bit hurt but he knew that this whole situation so it didn't bother him all that much. "Blaine's right…" Sebastian and Blaine looked quite shocked trying to figure out whether he meant about what Blaine had just whispered or about whose fault it was. Kurt noticed the look exchanged between them and seemed immediately offended. "Not about that! Jesus!" He snapped at the two of them. "Well apart from the fact that it was _his _fault, because it was all mines. If you want to be mad at someone then it's me. Blaine didn't cheat on me, I believe him now, don't know why it took me so long, but I believe him. And though _I_ hate Sebastian, you guys can judge him for yourselves." Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded to him approvingly. Blaine saw and nodded back. "Thanks…" He said. He faced back to the warbler standing against the doorway now. He went to say something but was interrupted. "Well I don't know about you guys but I hate him." Santana announced taking Brittany's hand. "Well I think…" Rachel looked at Kurt rethinking her words (for once). "That we should, with Kurt's permission, give Sebastian another chance." Rachel beamed at the boy who had his full attention based at the ground. He looked up confused. "Wait when did I get my first chance, and how did _I _fail it." He looked between the club. "Oh cause the Smythe family are _all _perfect and can't fail at anything, can they sweetie." Blaine said sarcastically. "When you walk in this lot automatically judge you on the first words you say, your's were negative and one of the originals had a bad opinion on you so you were listed under the mortal enemies of the new directions…" He sneered. "I resent that comment." Rachel said. "Rachel Berry judges people for herself." She said proudly. "Don't refer to yourself in third person it's even more annoying than that massive piece of flesh on your face you call a nose." Sebastian said without missing a beat. Santana and Blaine sneered. "Starting to warm up to him." Santana said. "Well as long as he doesn't hurt my boy Blaine…" Sam said looking between Blaine and Sebastian. "I'm totally ok with everything. But if you hurt him I'll set Santana on you freely." Sam sneered patting the two of them on their backs hard, Sebastian didn't react but Blaine pretty much died under the pressure. "And I'll set Finn on you." Kurt added, but he seemed more serious. Finn gave Kurt a glare. "Kurt, are you sure you're ok with this? If you're not I can sort the two of them out." Finn seemed quite excited which scared Blaine. "What makes you lot think that we can't handle ourselves? Blaine boxes and I've been openly gay since I was six. We could beat the crap out of the two out of you." Blaine went to protest but he couldn't help but laugh. "Six? Is it even possible to know at that age? I mean I knew since I was nine and my dad figured it out when I was three, but you must have had doubts or something?" Kurt said. "I know. I only figured it out last year and didn't come out until _this _year." Santana said. Sebastian just shrugged and turned to Blaine. "Anyway. I wanted to ask whether you wanted to be captain again. I don't care, honestly I don't know why they chose me in the first place." Sebastian said looking at the boy. "Um…" Blaine said brushing his hand through his hair. "Well I don't know… I still want to audition against everyone who wants to be captain because it's only fair." Blaine murmured. "But I quite enjoy seeing you as captain." Blaine smiled warmly at Sebastian who hadn't removed his 'I'm so charming' smirk. "Well there would be no point in auditions, we both know that. I'm pretty sure that this lot would agree too." He didn't really look away from Blaine so Blaine's eyes were entangled in Sebastian's gaze. "I bored later Killer. Gay face." Sebastian walked out of the choir room, still smirking obviously. Kurt darted a look after him. "Well he seems pleasant, Blaine." Brittany beamed, everyone just looked at her trying to figure out who she had just met in that wonderful little place she had in her head.

**Ok I know it took me a while to post this don't be mad. And the last chapter got confused with one from my other fan fic so 'Leon' won't matter to people only reading this one. So don't go thinking that Sebastian is cheating on Blaine or anything. So again so sorry. - KAMShark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope that you are enjoying the story. –KAMShark**

**Chapter 5-**

SSS

The two boys were around Blaine's house sitting on his bed watching Star Wars, the Phantom Menace because they wanted to start a movie marathon. Blaine reached and paused the film. "Can you hear that?" Blaine was listening. "It sounds like music." Blaine said. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Blaine's sudden outburst; Sebastian had heard the music ages ago so he wondered why Blaine had only brought it up now. "Why does it matter? If you want me to go break the player…" He sneered. What was this about? Why would it bother Blaine? Sebastian was trying to figure out Blaine's intentions. "No. That reminds me-" Oh there it is. "How did you figure it out at six?" Blaine asked, it took Sebastian a minute to figure out what he meant. "Oh um well… Can you keep this a secret?" Sebastian said. He waited for Blaine's response he nodded. "Yes of course, babe." Blaine smiled warmly. "Um. Well my friend in school she tried kissing me… I just didn't like it, and I know I was only five but when I was six something else happened that made me really sure…" Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes in search of the confidence he needed to keep talking about his feelings. Blaine reached down and held his boyfriend's hand. "I had a friend that was a little older. He came round my house like he normally would but this time he was babysitting me…" Blaine sneered at the wording, Sebastian glared at him and continued. "Once my parents went, he told me to take him to my room… at the time I didn't see anything wrong with it he was my friend so I just did. He put on this comedy romance shit, I don't know what it was… he waited until I started falling asleep on his shoulder. He…

_The boy reached over and paused the film. "Hey Sebastian…" The boy in his arms just murmured something that sounded like 'I'm tired'. After hearing that the older boy saw his chance. "Hey Seb, why don't you sit up for me huh?" He whispered. Sebastian slowly sat up next to his friend. "Good boy… now just sit still Seb. Everything will be ok." The boy said. He slowly slid his hand over to Sebastian's crotch, Sebastian didn't think much of it for a minute until the boy started to undo his jeans. "Um what are you doing?" Sebastian said nervously. "I'm just playing with you…" The boy murmured deviously._

"Look Blaine we all know what happens next so don't ask me to continue." Sebastian protested. "No… of course not Seb, you're perfectly ok with not telling me everything. You said all you needed to. Seb you don't have to tell me every detail if it hurts you." Blaine took the boy's hand. Sebastian lifted Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. He placed it back down gently. "Did you… Have you… well had you ever done that with anyone before me?" Sebastian asked out of the blue. "You mean? No I hadn't, why?" Blaine said. "Well now we both know who we lost it with." Sebastian sneered. "Yeah well I would be worried if you didn't." Blaine said. "Sorry that sounded better in my head." Blaine sneered. "Glad you noticed." Sebastian kissed Blaine as a distraction to get the remote from Blaine. He played the film again. _It's not control problems Blaine I saw that look. _

BBB

Blaine was so relieved that this was his last day at McKinley, last day of awkward running into gleeks. But it was most likely the last time he could ever talk to Kurt like old times before the whole 'Blackbird' drama. Just then someone came up from behind Blaine and hooked arms with him. "Hey Blaine!" Brittany said optimistically. Santana hooked Blaine's other arm. Darn he was so close to leaving quietly. "Hey Hobbit 2." Santana said. "Um hi." Blaine said trying to figure out the smiles. "Well we are now considered enemies if you go through with the transfer so we wanted to know…" Brittany started. "Because all this Kurt/Sebastian shit's cleared up…" Santana continued. "That you would consider staying with the new directions." Brittany finished. "No" Blaine said simply. "I've always belonged with the warblers. But now Kurt is gone me and Sebastian want to be together. Well I want to be with him, he doesn't really talk about himself all that much. Which is understandable considering…" Blaine stopped before he let something personal to Sebastian out. "What?" Brittany and Santana said in unison. "It doesn't matter. I better go." He slipped away from the two girls.

Later in glee club, which was finally normal, Blaine sat near the front. "Hey guys we need to work together to get this out of Blaine." Santana announced out of nowhere. Blaine was worried forgetting about the previous conversation with the two girls. "Get what out of me?" Blaine said confused. "What happened to Sebastian that made him so uptight?" Tina yelled in a way that made it sound so obvious. Blaine just remembered the conversation. "That's none of your business guys." Blaine said sadly. "He barely trusts me, he would never let you guys know what he told me. Well he let me figure it out with the smallest bit of info he could possibly let out." Blaine stated. "Wait what? He doesn't trust you but you'll stay with him but we were dating longer-"

"And you still didn't trust me Kurt, you wouldn't trust me with something that big, when we first became friends. Sebastian is used to not letting _anyone_ in, his parents don't even know about what he sort of told me." Blaine interrupted his ex. "Yeah well he should let you in after what happened to me and you. That's all I meant." Blaine gave Kurt that said 'yeah totally, that's _all _you meant.' "Whatever. Anyway I'm not gonna tell you lot because you'll all blab to someone and eventually, by that I mean tomorrow, it will get round to the warblers and kick me right back up the arse." Blaine sighed. "How?" Tina said. "Because I told him I wouldn't tell _anyone_, and I don't want every relationship I have to end with complete lack of trust for me." Blaine snapped. "Anyway what are we doing for today's lesson?" Blaine chirped optimistically to Mr Shoe as he came through the door. Mr Shoe went to say something but Kurt jumped up and interrupted him. "Actually I was planning to say goodbye to you." Kurt said. "I mean 'we'." He corrected. The rest of the glee club stood up and got into positions, they had obviously practiced and rehearsed it behind his back.

**_Kurt: Here's the thing we started out friends_**

**_ It was cool but it was all pretend_**

**_ Yeah yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Rachel: You dedicated you took the time_**

**_ Wasn't long till I called you mine_**

**_ Yeah Yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_Kurt: And all you'd ever hear me say_**

**_ Is how I pictured me with you_**

**_ That's all you'd ever hear me say_**

**_New Directions: But since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you_**

**_ Now I get_**

**_ What I want_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Kurt: How can I put it? You put me on_**

**_ I even fell for that stupid love song_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_Rachel & Kurt: How come I'd never hear you say_**

**_ I just wanna be with you_**

**_ I guess you never felt that way_**

**_ND: But since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you_**

**_ Now I get (I get) what I want_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_Kurt: You had your chance you blew it_**

**_ Out of sight, out of mind_**

**_ Shut your mouth I just can't take it_**

**_ Again and again and again and again_**

**_Kurt: Since U Been Gone_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you (thanks to you)_**

**_ Now I get, I get what I want_**

**_ I can breathe for the first time_**

**_ I'm so moving on_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Thanks to you (Rachel: (thanks to you))_**

**_ Now I get (Rachel: (I get))_**

**_ You should know (Rachel: (you should know))_**

**_ That I get, I get what I want_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

**_ Since U Been Gone_**

The music ended and Blaine's and Kurt's eyes met. "That was a hell of a goodbye Kurt…" Blaine pretty much whimpered. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. "Sorry guys I can't do that to him…" He said softly trying not to break down. "Do what?" Blaine said concerned. He wanted to comfort Kurt because he still wanted to be his friend, his best friend if anything. "Well I'll happily do it." Finn said. "No Finn. We aren't throwing it." Kurt snapped. Blaine couldn't handle it anymore he slowly walked over to Kurt. "It's ok we can still be friends. Like we used to yeah?" Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded. "So what are you lot talking about?" Blaine mumbled; placing a hand on Kurt's arm. "We're gonna throw a slushy at you stupid head." Santana burst out. "But now lady Hummel's saying we can't. So some of us are gonna get you after practice. So you better run back to that skank Frodo." Santana snapped. "Wait I thought you were ok now." Blaine said confused. "Well Trent told us about you and Sebastian. What the two of you did the night you and Kurt broke. So none of us are cool now." Mike said. Suddenly Joe stepped out in front of the rest of the group which was surprising as he normally doesn't stand out. "Blaine I'm totally ok with you being gay. But having… um relations before marriage is wrong." Joe said. "I didn't think gay people could get married." Sam said. "In all fairness I wasn't gonna do it but he… well convinced me I guess," Kurt made a disgusted noise. "Not like that, Kurt. I'm not like that. He just said it would be the best way to get over you, and I was angry at you at the time so I… let him…" He trailed off. "But see why most of you are judging me I think up until recently there was five virgins in here _at tops_. I did it once and suddenly I get a 'you're addicted' intervention. You lot are so judgemental." Blaine stormed out. "Blaine wait…" Kurt said. Blaine did want to turn around but he couldn't show his weakness to Santana. "Don't worry Kurt… You don't need that skank!" Santana yelled so Blaine could hear it. Ok first of all why would Trent tell that lot and how did he _find out_? Blaine asked himself as he got in his car. He drove home listening to his P!NK album (the truth about love obviously).

Blaine was in his room trying to figure out whom to text. Kurt or Sebastian? His boyfriend or his ex? The one who wouldn't yell at him or the one he had just hurt in glee club? Why couldn't this be as simple as it sounds? Finally Blaine picks up his phone and calls Sebastian. The phone rings for a bit before he picks up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for the comments! – KAMShark **

**Chapter 6**

SSS

He looked at his phone as it started ringing. He pondered whether or not he should answer but then he saw who was calling. "Hey Killer." He said smoothly. "How'd your last day go?" He sneered. "Hey Seb. That's actually why I'm calling." Blaine replied. Sebastian's face went cold. "What happened? They didn't give you shit did they?" Sebastian said concerned. "Well yeah. They prepared 'Since U Been Gone' to say _goodbye _and they were gonna throw a slushy at me." Blaine whimpered. "Oh baby. I'll come over and we can talk. Is that ok?" Sebastian was sincerely concerned for Blaine. "Yes please." Blaine sniffed. "I'll be right over." Sebastian hung up.

Once he was in his car he had to call the last person he would want to at that point. "Sebastian, why the fuck are you calling me?" Kurt snapped on the other line. "Do ya know what? You're a right dick! What did Blaine do to deserve this, for Christ's sake?" Sebastian yelled into the phone. "What are you talking about?" Kurt sighed. "Oh don't pretend you don't know. You know he's in tears right now? Cause you lot are being assholes to him!" Sebastian yelled. "Is he ok? I didn't mean to make him feel that bad." Kurt sounded concerned. "Yeah well you did. And I don't know… I'm heading over there now." Sebastian calmed down a bit. "I'm really glad you're there for him, Sebastian. He was always there for me and I never returned the favour." Sebastian was gobsmacked that Kurt was opening up to him of all people Kurt. "I was even gonna leave him at the end of this year. He deserves you…" Kurt said. He hung up and left Sebastian wondering what the _fuck _just happened.

Once he got to Blaine's place, his mum led him upstairs. The second he opened the door Blaine pulled him into an embrace. He hugged him back. Neither of them would dare break it for anything. "It's ok… I'm here for you…" Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck. "Sebastian, I think I'm falling for you…" Blaine whispered. Sebastian pushed back to look at Blaine's eyes. "I'm glad you feel like that. Because… I think I've fallen for you…" Sebastian said softly. The two boys looked at each other for a moment; they kissed softly several times before deepening the kiss. Blaine broke the kiss. "I… I need to ask you something…" Blaine panted. "Anything, baby" Sebastian smiled. "Did you tell the warblers about what we did the other night?" Blaine asked. "No… why?" Sebastian loosened his grip around Blaine's waist. "The new directions found out. They said Trent told them. That's why they were going to throw the slushy at me…" Blaine spoke softly. Why would Trent tell them? Sebastian thought. "We'll talk to Trent Monday. Or _I _could ask him tomorrow?" Sebastian rubbed Blaine's sides in an attempt to comfort him. "Could you talk to him Sunday? I kinda want you to um… stay with me… tonight…" Blaine smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian moved in and kissed Blaine, Blaine walked them to the bed. As they sat on the bed Blaine bent his knees trapping Sebastian between them. Sebastian broke the kiss and held his hand to Blaine's cheek. "Are you sure…?" Blaine nodded. "Do you have protection on you…?" Sebastian looked to Blaine for a response. "Well what's the chance… of…?" Blaine tried to convince him. "No… Blaine… we can't. I wasn't expecting this so I didn't… prepare… but it's risky." Sebastian dropped his hand and pressed his head against Blaine's. "I don't want you hurt. I won't chance that happening to you…" Sebastian kissed Blaine's forehead and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "Well can you at least stay the night…? I don't really want to be alone tonight…" Blaine looked at Sebastian with soppy puppy eyes pretty much begging him in silence. "Of course… I wouldn't leave you if you didn't want me to…" Sebastian remembered what Kurt had said to him earlier. "You need someone to look after you too…" Sebastian caught Blaine's lips in a kiss. "So should we continue our Star Wars trivia?" Blaine sniffed trying to lighten the mood. "What else?" Sebastian joked. Sebastian let Blaine up so he could go set up the laptop and movies. "Why aren't we watching it on the TV?" Sebastian asked. Blaine turned and smiled at Sebastian. "Because if we have the laptop then we have to be right up against each other." Blaine smirked. "Of course…" Sebastian leaned against the dresser beside the bed. Blaine walked over with the laptop and DVDs. "You set up I'll go get the snacks." Blaine kissed him to finish off his demand. When they broke the kiss Sebastian was gobsmacked. "Do you understand how sexy you are when you command stuff?" Sebastian smiled. "Well…" Blaine walked off leaving Sebastian with his mouth agape. Sebastian snapped out of his trance when the door shut. He immediately jumped to work. He pulled off his blazer and placed it by his bag. He pulled down the covers on Blaine's bed and paced the laptop on his lap. A few moments of him sorting his hair out Blaine walked in with about eight films worth of snacks arm in arm. He had four or five bowls and a couple glasses for to set them up.

After sorting out the snacks and drinks Blaine looked at Sebastian. "When I said set up I was hoping you would… take off the uniform…" Blaine smiled. He pulled off his shirt and moved over to Sebastian. He started unbuttoning the shirt Sebastian was wearing as Sebastian pushed the laptop off his lap. A few moments later they were down to just their underwear. They got under the duvet and pulled the laptop onto their laps***realised why they're called laptops. – KAMShark*** Blaine lent into Sebastian's abs and Sebastian stroked Blaine's. Blaine was really muscular for such a tiny guy and Sebastian managed to be quite toned despite his lankiness. Blaine hit a few buttons on the keyboard and put one of the ear buds in his ear and the other in Sebastian's. They sat there watching the film but both of them were thinking about something else.

Once the first film had finished Sebastian stopped Blaine from putting in the next DVD. "You know we don't need protection to give each other a blow job?" Sebastian smirked. "Why didn't I think of that?" Blaine asked.

BBB

"How's your first day back so far?" Sebastian walked up behind Blaine with a disgusted face. He figured it was because of whatever Jeff was laughing about. Blaine smiled at his presence. "Well better now you're here." Sebastian smirked still not looking directly at him. "That was so cheesy, babe." Sebastian sneered. "On a serious note-"

"What _Sebastian Smythe _being _serious_? What has the world come to?" Blaine joked. Sebastian smirked. "Whatever… On a serious note I talked to Trent." Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Wait did you actually _talk _to him, or did you like hit him and threaten hi too?" Blaine asked. "No I didn't hit him. He flinched though when I asked the question." Sebastian smirked. Blaine looked at him. "Couldn't imagine why…" Blaine said sarcastically. Sebastian sneered. "He said he didn't tell them. He also didn't know so…" Sebastian looked at him. "Oh great…" Blaine said sarcastically. "Well at least you don't have my rep and steal someone's virginity." Sebastian implied as if that was hard. "You didn't _steal _it… I let you…" Blaine smiled. Sebastian smiled back and hooked his arm around Blaine's waist. "We need to visit the no directions and dig out the truth." Sebastian pulled Blaine to the side of the corridor. "No I just got out of that hell hole…" Blaine sighed. "Well it's that or 'Blaine's lost his virginity' warbler over reaction." Sebastian pointed to Trent who was looking at them funny. "Right so two hours to get to Lima." Sebastian pulled out his car keys. "Ok but it only takes an hour and a half." Blaine looked at Sebastian confused. "Half an hour to go get coffee." He smirked at Blaine. "Of course. Why did I ask?" Sebastian dragged him down the corridor towards his car.

Once they got to McKinley they had a few confused looks heading their way. The uniforms do make them stand out a bit, or a lot. They walked into the choir room and Sebastian of course made a big entrance. "Right truth time! Who told you guys?!" Sebastian snapped. Blaine sort of hid behind Sebastian a bit nervous and being outnumbered made it worse. "Well look it's the skank twins." Santana sneered. "Sorry but you can't just burst in here." Mr Shoe said. "Sorry Mr Shoe he insisted." Blaine gulped shyly. "Don't be turning on me…" Sebastian looked at Blaine and turned back to the group. "Yeah I _do _insist. We were talking to Trent and he says he didn't tell you guys Jack shit." Sebastian snapped. I was amazing how one person could make a wall with a few words he just managed to fill the room. "Oh you don't be gettin' in my face now?" Santana stepped nose to nose with Sebastian. "Now I'd much rather be facing the warblers over reacting." Blaine said. "Santana sit down." Mr Shoe barked. Santana stepped back. "Oh well didn't want to be so close to that skank anyway." Santana sat down. Kurt suddenly jumped to his feet. "Guys!" Wow that came from now where, Blaine thought. "Blaine isn't a skank. Sebastian might be but leave Blaine out of it." Brittany then jumped up and stood next to Kurt. "Yeah, once gets the chipmunk out of his gel he'll go back to Kurt." Brittany said. "No Brittany he won't. Not only because he has a point. But because you never… you never get over your first…" Kurt suddenly disappeared in his words. "Kurt…" Blaine said. "Wait you two didn't…" Tina started. "No I wasn't ready…" Kurt said. Blaine was dying inside. He wanted to comfort Kurt but he didn't want to hurt Sebastian. "I still wanna know who told you…" Sebastian was starting to get inpatient. "Just tell us and we'll leave…" Blaine said quietly from behind Sebastian, he was pretty sure he stopped breathing he was so stiff. Blaine reached a hand out and rubbed Sebastian's shoulder. He immediately let himself relax which made Blaine happy. "Tell them Santana." Kurt said. "Um well…" Tina started. "Who told you?!" Blaine and Sebastian snapped in unison. "Well you did technically…" Artie continued. "What?" Blaine was confused. "We had a plan to wind you up but then you admitted to it. None of us actually knew…" Sam said. "That clears things up. Come on…" Sebastian walked off. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt… I'm sorry… I really am…" A tear fell from Kurt's eye and it broke Blaine's hart that he had done that to him. "Blaine… before you go… I really want to tell you something… and honestly you really don't need to apologise…" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. Kurt walked out and Blaine followed. Kurt stopped halfway. "You might want to tell him to wait…" Kurt sniffed. "I just texted him." Blaine forced out a smile. Kurt did the same and carried on walking.

They got to the auditorium. Kurt pulled up a chair for him to sit on, Blaine did the same. "Blaine, you and Sebastian… you're good together. He's done something I'd never done for you, and I don't think I would have done it either…" Blaine was looking at Kurt confused. "He looked after _you_. I only ever let you look after me, you'd solve my problems, I'd never think of you. Sebastian does that. He went and looked after you on Friday; from the sounds of it he made you feel better as well. And you help him out. He opened up to you. Not properly but he still opened a little. He may never find someone like you. I've sorted all my problems for now and when I find someone, I would have learnt my lesson from this and I would help him out too. You and Sebastian, you have a two way relationship, you're into the same things, I mean we had things that we shared but not everything." Kurt walked past Blaine. He walked up to Sebastian which, until then, Blaine had no idea he was there. "You take care of him. Or I'll kick your ass." Kurt sniffed and walked away. Sebastian walked over to Blaine and held him close. "Now we just have to deal with the warblers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BBB

"What are you thinking Blaine?! First not showing up to the first practice back. And then losing _it_ with Sebastian." Jeff yelled. "Um…" Blaine whispered, he was a little outnumbered. There was a bunch of similar yells and remarks. "Blaine doesn't have to answer _any _of you!" Sebastian yelled over the noise. He was loud and it would be hard to win a domestic with him. "Oh. Shut up Sebastian you obviously forced him into it!" Jeff yelled. "No! Guys. Please he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't force me into anything… I wanted to…" He drew all the attention in the room to him. For a small guy he was actually quite powerful. "Blaine… we know but… are you sure?" Nick walked up to him. "Yeah, I'm ok with everything…" He said. "That's all that matters…" Nick said to the rest of the guys. Blaine moved closer to Sebastian and snuggled into his chest. Sebastian hugged him around the shoulders. "Right we need to practice for sectionals. We're going up against 'Oral Intensity' and 'Vocal Adrenaline'. So, Blaine won't have the pressure of the new directions yet." Sebastian smirked at the group. Blaine smiled too.

"So vocal adrenaline, hey?" Kurt said. They had just walked into the Lima Bean together. "Yeah and oral intensity." Blaine smiled nervously. Kurt noticed how the atmosphere was getting to him. "Blaine, it's ok. Yeah I'm still hurting… you've made it clear that you are too." He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "But we were friends and we're friends again now." Blaine smiled and Kurt ordered their coffees. They walked over to the table. "That's all I want…" Blaine smiled.

SSS

Sebastian walked in at that point to get a coffee. He saw Blaine and Kurt talking about something. He ordered the coffee and walked to the table. "Hey Blaine…" He turned to Kurt with a grimace expression. "Gay face…" Kurt smiled sarcastically. Sebastian smirked. "Hello Sebastian." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine was nervous that something was about to go down. "Hey you come here for coffee?" Blaine smiled at Sebastian. "No I came here to sit and talk to gay face." He smirked sarcastically. "I've gotta go, see you babe." Sebastian leant down and kissed Blaine's forehead. With that he walked away with his coffee and exited the building.

BBB

"Thank God for that." Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine was still looking at the door hopping Sebastian would return. "I wish you two could get on…" Blaine mumbled. "What?" Kurt asked. "Well I love both of you guys… I different ways of course. But you just make it hard for me to be round both of you… I didn't mean just you made it hard I meant he does to…" Blaine added. Kurt nodded. "Anyway. Tips for vocal adrenaline and oral intensity? Well…" Blaine just stared blankly at Kurt as he went on about how hard they are to beat. He said about Funk and power ballads but Blaine wasn't paying full attention. He was wondering _where _Sebastian had to be so soon. What would be so important he could stay and bug the crap out of Kurt? He was glad he didn't do that but he still wanted to know. Was he being bad for not just letting his boyfriend do whatever? He was still a little worried Sebastian might cheat on him. But he wouldn't because he wasn't that sort of guy. He was a slut, but he wasn't a cheater. It was bad for Blaine to think that of his boyfriend so he wanted to change the subject. "Earth to Blaine?" Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. "Sorry I was thinking." Blaine shook himself back to the real world. "Hey I know this _might_ sound out of line but I just wanted to know. Not sure why…" Blaine said. "Sure. What is it?" Kurt smiled. "Um. Are you like… seeing anyone? I just wanna know if you're happy…" Blaine smiled sadly. Kurt's expression dropped. He obviously hadn't. "No… no I haven't. But I'll find someone." Kurt forced a smile. "Well I hope you do… He better treat you well or I'll kick his ass." Blaine smirked. "Guess if he didn't he'd have a reason…" Kurt mumbled. "Kurt… no. He still needs to treat you well." Blaine sighed. They went back to talking about sectionals strategies until the shop closed.

Blaine was in his room contemplating calling Sebastian. He picked up his phone and selected Sebastian's number. Sebastian picked up almost simultaneously. "Hey, killer." Sebastian answered. "Hey Seb. I was just wondering what you had to rush off and do. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that second at the coffee shop." Blaine smiled into the phone. Sebastian laughed. "I have dinner with my parents. Glad you're…" He laughed. He was talking in a breathy voice. "… Awaiting my presence…" He laughed again. Blaine felt amazing when Sebastian turned him on like that. Kurt never did that to him, Kurt expected it the other way around but Blaine never thought he was masculine enough or romantic enough to do it. "Are your parents still there? If they hear you, I don't think they'll approve of me." Blaine laughed. "We can hear both of you actually. He put you on loud speaker." Sebastian's farther sounded stern. Sebastian laughed. "Sebastian, you are such a dick." Blaine snapped. "They know that. Talk about something they don't know." Sebastian sneered. "I'm hanging up, see you later _Sebby Bear_." He smirked as he hung up. He knew how much that pissed him off. He could imagine how much shit his parents would give him. Then his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen. It was his mum. "Hey mom. What's up?" Blaine asked chipperly. "Honey, you know your new boyfriend? I was thinking, as we never got a chance with Kurt, you could get him to come round to dinner." She asked. "Um, yeah ok I'll ask him when he gets back." Blaine smiled. He loved how his mum could always be so sweet and understanding. "Also Trent told me something interesting…" She said in an antagonising voice. Oh God here we go. "He said about you and Sebastian getting into some _after school_ activities together." Blaine went bright red. "Mom!" He snapped. "Don't worry I just wanted to make sure you're being safe with him." She said. "What do you mean with him?" Blaine asked. What was she implying? "Honey. Trent told me about his _history_… It's not that I don't want you to be with him, I just want you to be careful. I want you to be happy and you're happy with him so I won't judge Sebastian on his past…" She said. "Thank you. It's nice to finally have someone on our side, that'll forget his past and look at him as he is now." Blaine said. "Of course sweetie. I'm always on your side." His mum was always so understanding. "Bye sweetie. Make sure to tell him next Friday's Mexican night." She said sweetly. "Sure of course I will. Bye mom." With that he hung up. "Right now to wait for Seb." Blaine murmured to himself.

An hour or so later Blaine was reading through some comics about batman. He was laid out on the bed slouched into the pillows. He was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Sebastian came through the door and sat between Blaine's legs. "Baby, I'm a little drunk so…" He burped. "Oh baby, that's so the sexiest thing I've seen…" Blaine said sarcastically. "Glad you think so…" He turned and kissed Blaine. Blaine put down the comic and let him crawl onto him. Sebastian was already hard but Blaine couldn't care less. He was soon with him anyway. Suddenly someone burst in. "Blaine! Oh shit sorry…" Sam had interrupted them. Sebastian sat up and crossed his arms grumpily. "Aww baby…" Blaine laughed at him. "It's ok Sam… what did you want?" Sam shuffled awkwardly. "Um… the warblers asked if you want to watch a movie but I guess…" Sam forced a smile. "Um… no I'm… ha busy…" Blaine sneered. "Oh right '_busy_'. I have feelings you know?" Sebastian snapped. "That are currently being supressed by alcohol." Blaine laughed rubbing Sebastian's leg. Sam left at that point. "Wait what's Sam doing here?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shrugged. Sebastian smiled and snogged Blaine. "Where was we?" Blaine smiled. Sebastian sneered and crawled back onto him. Blaine threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair. They kissed. Sebastian tried to undo Blaine's pants but Blaine stopped him. They broke. "What you don't want me?" Sebastian asked concerned. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I want you but… you're drunk. Can we just make out and snuggle up together?" Blaine smiled, brushing his face. "Just because you jazz it up by saying 'snuggle' doesn't make it sound any less boring than lying there." Sebastian said plainly. Blaine considered what he said. "Just go sort yourself out and come back here." Blaine commanded. Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. He did as he said though.

Blaine came back through after sorting himself out. "Are we gonna go to dinner or…? Getting changed?" He asked. Sebastian had just put his shirt on. "Well never mind." Blaine laughed. Blaine went to get his pyjamas. He put them on in front of Sebastian because he didn't think it would stimulate anything. "Lay down." Blaine said. Sebastian lifted the covers and slipped under. Blaine hopped in after him. "I love you." Sebastian said quietly as they entangled their bodies. "I love you too." Blaine kissed Sebastian.


End file.
